


Proposition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a suggestion that Draco finds disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for innuendo.

**Title:** Proposition  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: Snowball  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Suggestive.  
 **Summary:** Harry has a suggestion that Draco finds disturbing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** The rating is for innuendo.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proposition

~

“Let’s try snowballing,” Harry said one morning.

After wiping off the tea Draco’d spit on him, Harry continued, “I guess you didn’t do that as a child?”

“As a child?!” Draco screeched. “Malfoys aren’t degenerates! The suggestion that my parents would ever have allowed me to participate in such a disgusting, utterly revolting--”

“It’s not that bad, Draco,” Harry interrupted. “A bit wet, maybe--”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What exactly are you proposing?”

“A snowball fight.” Harry pointed outside. “It snowed last night.”

“Oh.” Draco blushed. “Right.”

“What did you think I was suggesting?”

Draco shook his head. “Never mind.”

~


End file.
